


A Leap of Faith

by fallpoutboy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Action & Romance, F/M, Finnrey, Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), Kylo Ren and Rey Are Related, Mentions of Kylo Ren, Stormtrooper Rebellion, author clearly overestimated herself bc here i am again, based on the tv spot for the rise of skywalker, self indulgent plot estimating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21524767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallpoutboy/pseuds/fallpoutboy
Summary: Rey takes a big chance and Finn will always be there for her.Based off the new tv spot for The Rise of Skywalker.
Relationships: Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Poe Dameron & Finn & Rey
Comments: 13
Kudos: 30
Collections: Finnrey Fanfic Connection





	A Leap of Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Hey finnrey warriors, it's me, back again with a new story. If you haven't seen the new tv spot for the movie, the link to it is at the end notes as well as a gif of the scene. The Absolution is the name of the star destroyer ship I made up for this fic since idk the name of the new one. I also really love the idea of Finn raising a Stormtrooper rebellion as one of the ways to conclude his character arc so I had to put in here. Hope you like it!

_ Raising a rebellion was easier said than done _ , Finn thought dryly whilst running dodging a blaster shot from a Trooper and shooting from his own. His shot didn’t miss and there fell another Stormtrooper, right at his feet. His impromptu incitement took place mere minutes ago and had worked to some extent. Finn knew what it was like to be one of the nameless and faceless pawns of the regime and had grew up dreaming of breaking free and taking his fellow soldiers with him and knew it would be now or never. 

After defeating Captain Phasma for the third and hopefully final time, a sizable crowd of Troopers had gathered around him. Some had their weapons posed ready to shoot but none of them had intervened during his clash with Phasma and now they just stared at him. Knowing this would be his only chance to speak, the words came as easy as breathing to Finn.

“I was one of you, once. I know your officers don’t condone gossip but if you know about the rumor of the outlawed traitor turned Resistance fighter FN-2187, know that it’s true. Know that I am him,” Finn bravely announces and sees the blasters lower and some mutters rise in the crowd. 

“I go by my real name now: Finn. My first real friend, Poe Dameron, gave me my name,” Finn explains and almost smiles as he recollects the memory of it. “Before that, I, like you, didn’t have a name or friends or a cause to believe in. The First Order took us from our families, our friends, our home planets and erased every singular part of ourselves. They gave us a serial number and a blaster and made us into nothing more than just an extension of that weapon. You are expendable and replaceable to them. If you fall for the First Order, ask yourselves if you would you want what happened to you to happen to another little boy, somewhere in the galaxy?” When he asks this, some soldiers turn to one another and mutter agreement.

“This all ends today. If you all don’t take up arms against the First Order, the cycle of killing and forced enlistment will continue. Do it for yourself and for the better person you can be tomorrow. If not, do it for the little boy from an Outer Rim planet who will have to suffer what we have suffered. The Resistance is on your side and will pardon and accept any defectors willing to join their cause. Live the life you were meant to be living now.”

Finn had finished speaking and after a beat, he realized that they all listened. Miraculously, the majority of the Stormtroopers began to break formation and had begun to escape in the nearest TIE fighters, whilst a small number of them stayed where they were. Unfortunately, Finn knew that the one who stayed were too far gone and couldn’t break through their reconditioning. But Finn had accomplished a feat he dreamt of doing since he left the First Order: incite the biggest Stormtrooper rebellion on the biggest Star Destroyer ship,  _ Absolution,  _ and save lives that would’ve been thrown away by the First Order without a second thought. 

Now he was running back to the Falcon with Poe and Chewie to escape. The Stormtrooper insurgency turned the attention back to them and it was more than time to leave.  _ But not without her… not without Rey. _

Rey provided the distraction and voluntarily let herself be recaptured by Kylo Ren, knowing the Supreme Leader will focus his all his attention on her. When he tried to talk her out of it, she was adamant it had to be her and that she needed to talk to him anyways. He reached out with the Force and felt her, felt her distress, anger and anxiety. 

They hustled into the Falcon, and into the cockpit where Poe and Chewie went into the pilots seats and Finn sat behind Poe.

“Finn, work your magic and find Rey. You were incredible back there, by the way!” Poe said to him and started the ship up. 

“Thank you!” Finn replied and reached out again. After a little difficulty, he found that she was in the docking bay with Kylo Ren. “She’s in the docking bay. Surrounded and with Ren.”

“The docking bay? Not a problem at all! We’re actually close.” Poe said and the ship flew forward, dodging escaping TIE fighters and cannon fire from the  _ Absolution.  _ “There she is!”

  
  


The docking bay was wide open and they saw that Rey near the mouth of it and was dueling her brother Kylo again.  _ We’re here Rey,  _ Finn mentally sent to her just as Rey simultaneously sent  _ I see you!  _ To him. 

“I can put the Falcon into reverse and back it into there but she’ll have to jump,” Poe said nervously and Chewie growled. 

Finn was already on the move with an “I got this” and rushed back to the entrance ramp. He slips on an oxygen mask and hit the descent button for the ramp as soon he feels the ship lurch into reverse.

Finn shakily walks down the ramp, looks to his left and sees Rey running full speed away from Kylo and to him. She jumps, and with a little help from the Force, lands straight into Finn’s awaiting arms. With a good grip on each other, they make it back up the ramp and Finn shouts to Poe to punch it as he once again presses the ascend button for the ramp.

Feeling the ship zoom into hyperspace, Finn and Rey are still against the other and he slips the oxygen mask off and puts it to the side. She’s panting heavily, and sweating but to Finn, she’s still a sight for sore eyes. Their arms are still around the other but neither of them pull away. Holding her in his arms and being held by her is the only thing that can truly calm him.

“Are you okay?” Finn whispers but it may as well have been shouted because with her, everything is loud and quiet all at once. Rey softens and presses her forehead to his.

“Yes… I am now,” she answers and stares into his eyes. It could’ve been a second, or a minute, an hour or a whole day, but with her, time slowed and all his worries melted away. She leaned in and brushed her lips against his but pulled back. “Thank you for that. And for everything.”

Finn smiles and reluctantly leaves her embrace. It was obviously the wrong time to start things because if they did he knew they wouldn’t be able to stop and tugged her towards the cockpit. “Come on, we have a war to win.”

**Author's Note:**

> The mentioned finnrey scene is at 0:21 seconds https://youtu.be/keHzGwu3HVU.  
> I think the chances of finnrey becoming canon is higher now with this new trailer but we'll just have to wait and see. Please leave a kudo and a comment if you enjoyed it and thank you so much for reading!


End file.
